Five nights at Freddy fread & fazbear
by scatmanking
Summary: Golden Freddy and friends are in different worlds where the meet some new friends and try to get home a fnaf,digimon,yugioh, and sonicx crossover
1. Sonic is ready for Freddy

"Come on matt it'll be fine ! " said the small blonde boy to his big brother . " I don't know if we can trust this guy t.k." matt warned then Tai pat his Friend's back " hay I don't like this either but if it'll make them Happy I don't Care !" . Mimi and Sora shock their Heads to screed . matt sighed "o.k let's go then." The kids followed a man in a Golden bunny suit " this way kids " he said opening a door that said **" parts and services "** . They walked in and the man closed the door behind them. All of a sudden a cry was calling out " Dad wake up it's time to get ready ! " then the man in the bed woke up and got up in a flash panting "honey are you ok ? " asked his wife"yes just a bad memory that's all. " he said. he grabbed the purple small top hat off the bed side table then the door opened " hey Golden Freddy I just got a call from John he said that we're closed for a few days !" Said what looks like a preteen with a small black top hat on his head between two bear ears that pokes out of his hair he was also wearing a brown suit . " ok Freddy tell everyone to meet in the main room for a meeting we have to take about ..." before he can finished he looked down at the small girl next to his wife " goldden please go and see if your uncle dralkill foxy or Freddy is awake. " she smiled and walked out of the room "that was close." Said Freddy _._

 ** _Goldden's point of view_**

I walked down in the hall's of our pizzeria even though we are animatronics we do look human if you don't content the animals ear's and tails "hey sweet heart ." a voice said I turned around to see toy chica and toy Freddy at a table next to them was bonnie, foxy,mangel,toy bonnie,bb,endo,puppet, and my aunts and uncles drawkill Freddy, chica ,foxy, and bonnie eating pizza . " good morning lase do want to eat with us ?" Foxy asks "why yes thank you mr foxy ." I said with a smile on my face I sat nex to endo she helped me get a plate " here you go miss goldden ." she said . the reason she said "miss" is because she was built to take Care of me while my mom and dad were playing songs and shows for the human kids till I was 5 years old now she help's mr puppet at the prize corner ."morning guys ." said a scratchy voice said I knew how it was "good mr springtrap." I said then from the doorway that lead's to the fazbears fright part of our home he walked over to use and patted my head . then Freddy came in as soon my parents teleported in the room .

 ** _no ones view_**

Golden Freddy and friends were having a nice day then out if no where a portal then a web gabed goldden "Goldden !" Golden Freddy yelled as he and his wife tried to get their daughter free then they were shouck in with the drawkills whale Freddy, bonnie,Chicago,and foxy were shouck in a another one and the toys were swallowed up by a another and sprspringtrap fell in one endo was shoved in to a wall and was turn off . all of the animatronics were in different worlds.

Freddy woke up and saw that him and his friend's were no longer at the pizzeria instead they were at some kind of lab in a basement. " where the hell are we?" Freddy asked but no one answered Freddy then saw that Bonnie, Chica ,and Foxy were deactivated " hmm they must have powered down when we got sucked in by that portal. " then Freddy heard some voices " _oh no this is bad I need to get me and my friends to a hiding place and fast!"_ Freddy looked all over the room to find a place to hid. He saw the closest he gabed his friends and hid in there. Freddy stayed quite to listen "hey grampa what did you what to show us?" a voice asked another answered " well when I was taking a walk I found some strange robots that look like you and your friends Chris. " Freddy heard that the voices were getting closer then he saw a old man in a lab coat and behind him were four kids that looked like Freddy and his friends. one that looked like bonnie whore a black shirt with a green jacket and bule pants the one that looked like Freddy whore a red white and yellow T-shirt and short's he was carrying someone that looked like chica she was in a dress Freddy saw the wheelchair that was being carried by someone that looked like foxy they whore fed overalls and a white shirt . "umm... I don't see any robots in here." said Bonnie's double foxy's double looked at the closet "hey maybe their in the closet?" she said Freddy back away from the door as the old man came closer when the door opened Freddy jumpsceard them "AAAHHH!" they screamed " stay a way from me and my friends and if you think that stealing popular animatronics was a good idea well your dead wrong!" Freddy yelled. his eyes were black with white dots " h-hey we didn't steal you my grampa found you why don't we talk about this OK?" asked Freddy's double ganer Freddy took awhile to think "fine but fix my friends while we take."Freddy said. Chris and his friends introduced themselves then Freddy did the same after telling the his story Chris asked to get a friend after leaving he came back withe a blue heghog behind him " so your the one the made them screamed who made you guys before Freddy could answered Freddy's friends woke up "aye what happed to us me head is killing me." Foxy said Freddy explained to his friends about their problem. then a huge explosion happen everyone ran to see what was happing a fat man in a floating machine was controlling a big robot " egg man" said sonic the fat man turned around to face them "ahh sonic what a surprise you just..." then he stopped " why are their two of your idiot friends you rat?" he asked "oohh ye be a dead man you basterd if you try and insult us again." Foxy yelled. "Oh so must be Foxy and friends that my friend told me about am I right?" Egg man asked with a smirk then a boom happened wail eggman was talking sonic distroyed the robot "no my robot I'll get you next time you rat!" he yelled and flew away "how did he know your names Freddy?" Chris asked Freddy and friends looked at each other they looked sacred "it cat be can it Freddy?" Bonnie asked I'm afied so he still alive." "how is still alive?" sonic asked Freddy looked at him " purple guy."


	2. Toys and tamers

**the song that's in this chapter belones to the living tomstone**

Toy chica woke up and saw that she and her friends where outside mangel looked at toy bonnie confessed "hey chi wake up toy Freddy and tell him that his hat is gone." toy bonnie asked. the toys sometimes call each others nickname like for toy chica she's called chi for toy bonnie it's bon for toy Freddy it's Fred. Balloon boy and the marionette always has been called by their nicknames witch is bb and puppet and mangel real name is playtime toy chica walked to her fiancé he shot up in a flash "woah Fred what's the problem you were just sawing logs." bon said " hey honey you lost your hat would you like us to help? " toy chica asked "no no I see it but thanks baby for the offer." as soon as toy Freddy grabbed his hat another hand grabbed it at the Same time when toy Freddy looked up he saw what looked like him but instead of a top hat and light brown suit his double had goggles on his head then a blue jacket. both him and toy Freddy screamed and felled but toy Freddy had his hat "what the hell man why are you screaming like that Fred?" mangel asked meanwhile on the other side of the bush " why did you yelled like that goggled head?" asked a Orange hair girl that looked like mangel but had a blue shirt on then a boy that looked like toy bonnie came he also had a different look to him he had a orange shirt on he also had some thing on his shoulder that looked like a werid rabbit that was green. "taktomon are you ok?" asked what looked like a red Velociraptor that had a white underbelly " I just saw what looked like me in the bush!" he replied then three more kids came "what happed we hired screaming." asked a girl that looked like toy chica next to her were two boys one looked like the puppet but looked different and one looked like bb but also looked different."takto said that a copy of him is on the other side of that bush." said a yellow fox that had purple arm warmes then as the kids that looked like toy bonnie, Chica, bb, and the puppet looked through the bush and came face to face with toy bonnie, chica, bb, and puppet. all of them screamed then toy Freddy step in "OK we get it we look alike but that doesn't mean that one of use is bad! so let's just inter does to each other then OK?" he said. after some talking the boy who looked like bb asked "so you're telling us that you guys are animatronics that was built to intertan kids at a pizzeria?" chi shock her head to answered "so why are you guys here?" asked Mangels dubbel who's name is riak then some people voice were hired "kids where are you?" a woman voice said then some adults "oh there you ...are?" said the same woman next to her was a old women then a couple that had aprons on them then a man in a green suit with a little girl in his hands finally a another man in a white shirt. they all looked at the kids and toy animatronics "kids get away from them we don't know if they're not dangerous." said the man in the green suit "dad it's OK we've just takes to them and we now know that their safe and friendly." said bon's dubbel who's name is henry "he's right we are animatronics made to intertan kids at a pizzeria." Said toy bonnie then one of the men looked at his watch "it's getting late let's go home then talk later." He said "what about them?" asked the nice dressed woman "well we'll bring one with each of us. is that OK with you?" he asked toy Freddy. he looked at his friend then back at the man "OK that's fine with us and well all tell our story at your homes." he said

-(0_0)-(0_0)- it's been tow weeks by now since the toys came and they seem to try to help their new friends

 **Mangel's POV**

I was just laying under a tree in the center of rika's home I heard that she and her mother were arguing inside "hmm... I wander what are they yelling about?" I said out loud "it's about her mother trying to get her to like her a model." said renamon behind me "well if doesn't want to be one then her mother should just stop and see that's pointless to try." I said. then her mother came running to us "renamon please go get rika she ran off again." she said "well I kind of see her point lass if she doesn't want to be a model the don't force her or you'll lose her for good." I said to her as soon as renamon left "well what if she doesn't know yet we had one shot and she ran." her mother said to me. I sigh then got up "well one is still to many for her you got to stop this now OK? take me for an example my mom was pushy when I was alive and now I'm in a Robot body." I then cover my mouth when I realized what I said "what do you mean " when you were a live"? hmm?" I just looked down then sighed "look don't tell anyone else ok me and all of my friends exceped two are dead kids from 1987 we were lade to a back room by a man in a spring lock suit then he killed us now we work in a pizzeria forever and our life is great. a few years a go golden Freddy and his wife golden chica had a daughter who's name is goldden fazbear freadbear." I told her then she huged me which I quickly pulled from "what the hell was that." I asked "its just that your story was sad but helpful so I gave you a hug." I shuck my head " oy" I said what the hell she's not getting what im saying she must be brain dead or something.

 **toy bonnie's pov**

me and henry were just watching tv I looked out the window then sighed henry looked at me "hey whats the matter toy bonnie?" i just looked at him and said "i'm just trying to understand why we were sent here." henry was about to say some thing but a knock came frome the door "i'll get it." he said as i watch i saw that it was the puppet at the door he came at me as fast as he can go "bon i just found out how sent us here and i already told the reast!" he yelled i looked at him with a supries look "well tell me man." i said he looked looked upset then said "it's him." my eyes widen henry looked cunfues "whos him?" he asked i looked at him "purpel guy." i said he looked at me and was about to asked something but i knew what he was about to say "he's a killer that took our lives a way a long time a go. i'll tell you later when he came back we tried to catch him but put on a old springlock suite that killed him instelly we thought he was gone but now we know that he's back. i puppet left us as i was telling henry this stuff i bet he was going back.

 **toy freddy's pov**

"i just can't believe he's back he shoud be dead how on earth is he still alive?!" i yelled takto and his parents tried to keep me sittal "please sit down fred you'er just getting more frustreded if you keep pasen like that." his mom said i just looked at them then took a deep breath then i sat down "ok good now tell us what did you mean by he killed you." takto asked i just looked at him then i told him this "i'll do better then that." then i played some music from my head"we'er waiting ever night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been here all alone we'er forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day an imposter took our life away now we'er stuck here to decay please let us get in! don't lock us a way! we'er not like what your thinking! we'er poor little souls before we've lost all control and forced to take that role we've been all alone stuck in our little zone since 1987 join us,be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got FIVE NIGHTS AR FREDDY'S IS THIS WHERE YOU WANT TO BE I JUST DON'T GET IT WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S IS THIS WHERE YOU WANT TO BE I JUST DON'T GET IT WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S '"music playing then a jump scare"we'er really quit surprised we get to see you another night you should have looked for another job you should have said to this place good-bey it's like there's so much more maybe you've been in this place before we remember a face like yours you seem acquainted with those doors please let us get in! don't lock us away! we'er not not like what your thinking! we'er poor little souls before we've lost all control and forced to take that role we've been all alone stuck in our zone since 1987 join us,be our friend or just be stuck an defend after all you only got FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S IS THIS WHERE YOU WANT TO BE I JUST DON'T GET IT WHY DO WANT TO STAY FIVE NIGHTS A FREDDY'S IS THIS WHERE YOU WANT TOBE I JUST DON'T GET IT WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'SSSSSS PIZZA." then I saw that they were in shock of what happed.


	3. The dule master and the springtrap

**Springtrap's POV**

I woke up in a abandoned Warehouse as I got up I began to look around the place was destroyed Windows were broken meatel doors were rusted I found a mirror to check if I was fine I saw that I had tares in different palaces, my Endoskeleton feet were shown and one of my ears was broken in half and wires were coming out. good I'm still the same as I walk out and in to a city I heard some screaming and saw that a group I thugs were holding people hostage I saw that the one on the floor had a gun to his head and the other tree were being holded down one yelled "hey what's the big idea here?!" I knew that I had to help.

 **Yugi' POV**

As this thug had the gun to my head and his buds had my friends tied up I knew that this was the end "hehe goodbye dule master." he said then a hand grabbed his arm and broke it I saw that the one saving us looked like me but in a torn up golden suit he also had one and a half Bunnie ears. as the men shoot at him the bullets Bounce off him he laughed a little and said "do you think shooting at a robot is a good idea?" then the thugs ran. as this other me walked to me and reached down to me "are you OK?" he asked as I grabbed his hand "ya thanks for the save." I said as soon as i got up. then me joey, Tristan, tèa and this other me got to my place we sat in the living room my grampa asked our guest for his name before he could answered a voice said "his name is springtrap." then springtrap looked behind him and said in a annoyed voice "you know that's rude to answer other people's Questions shadow Freddy." then what looked like joey and tea came out of no were springtrap sighed "this is shadow Freddy and bonnie." he said shadow Freddy was a dark purple and had glowing white eyes and teeth he had a top hat on his head shadow bonnie was just a pure black color she like springtrap had Bunnie ears excepted she had both ears also like shadow Freddy she had glowing white eyes and teeth. we all except springtrap joey asked where did they come from "we came from a different Dimension were I entertain children at a pizzeria as this two shadows whatch in the background." springtrap said "are you kidding use?" Tristan asked "nope and me and my friends except two and the shadows are hunted by dead kids well not me." he said "you see I was working at this place called Freddy fazebear pizza then one day I founded a vhs tape so I played it during my break and saw this tape had shown what happed to the missing kids but unfortunately the man who killed them saw me and when I was telling my friend who was the new boss cut my breaks then when I was driven to the police because the phones we're down then I crash in to a truck that was carrying gas. then it exploded which killed me and destroyed the tape then out of no where I was at the pizzeria I saw this two guys then they told me that they brought me back. then I helped get the kids to stop trying to stuff the nightgared in a suit." he said "who were you springtrap?" I asked he then pointed at me "you." he said we all just looked at him "what your saying that your yugi from another dimension?" Joey asked then springtrap said "well yugi was my middle name in my world and lifetime my first name was peter." he looked at the door that led to my gramps store "someone came in." he said. when we walked down stairs there were two men In suits they looked at us "our boss has challenge you yugi." knowing who they meant "OK fine tell him we'll come."

 **SHADOW FREDDY'S POV**

i we were in some short of building that was high-tech as soon as we were on a high floor we were in some sort of Arena as soon as every excepted yugi was sitting down me and shadow bonnie were watching in the shadows as always. yugi was down there but he wasn't in control Someone else had control of his body and mind.

 **Other yugi POV**

as we waited on kaiba I saw the third yugi name springtrap and behind him shadow Version of joey and tea "hehe so you were right their is another us partner." I said "ya band he's hunted by a another dimension us who was trying to go to the police." yugi said then kaiba walked in. "so yugi are you ready for our dule?!" he yelled "kaiba you always loes to me just giveup!" I yelled back "not this time." he yelled

 **25 Minutes later**

I won like always kaiba was angry be for he could say anything he saw springtrap "who is that?" he asked "he be springtrap our friend." said a voice be hind him he turned around and saw a burned up virson of him that had fox ears and one of his armes was half gone. then this other kaiba jump scared our kaiba "aaaaahhhh!" he yelled then ran as soon as me and my friends were on our way home shadow Freddy asked me who I was after we told of our past adventure shadow Freddy and bonnie disappeared.

 **Tèa's POV**

"So what was that magic stuff back their?" springtrap asked "well some of it is magic but the reast of it is technology." said yugi who was back in control as soon as we decided that springtrap will stay with yugi we all went home as soon as I got home I went to my room I was Surprise to see shadow bonnie in their "oh hey shadow bonnie did you need something?" I asked her she shock her head to answered. I waited for her to say something but she keap quite "so what is it?" I asked she looked around the room then opened her mouth "um...can you keep a secret for me?" she asked. her voice sounded like a small child "OK." I said "well remember that sp said?" "sp?" I asked "springtrap." she said "oh." as I said that I was on my bed "want a sit?" I asked her she smiled I think. then she sat down next to me "well he doesn't know that me and shadow Freddy are dead kids too and shadow Freddy doesn't remember it but I do." she looked down at her feet "why doesn't shadow Freddy knows?" I asked as I saw that she was crying a little "I'll show you." she said then my bedroom turned in to and dinning room of a pizzeria "hey mister joey's dad what did you want to show us?" what looked like me as a little girl long ago next to her was what looked like a cuite little boy joey the man in front of them gave them a evil grinne "well kids I want to show how to get in this suits." he said he was Obviously drunck he then put two rags on both on the kids mouths then he stuff them in a golden bear and rabbit suits then my room came back "please keep this a secret." she said I knew she was scared of some thing so I promise he

 **A few weeks later springtrap's POV**

I was sweeping the floors of the game shop as me and yugi's grampa were talking "and that's why I never tried to prank foxy again." I said "hehehe that was good what is your friends like?" he asked "well some are nice some are stubborn and some that are smarter then the rest of us." I answered. then the same men that worked for kaiba came in "what do you want yugi is still at school." I said "we'er not here for him we're here for you." said one of the men " and if I refused? " I asked as I sat the broom down "you can't." I took a deep breathe "heh well if you're asking to die then I'll greant your wish." I said then I turned around at the old man behind me "you better stay down be cases I'm going to break this fine men."

 **Yugi's POV**

as soon as me and my friends were close to my grappas shop a man was throng through the door then another men as the two men looked up sp was looking down at them his days were black with red pupils "and if you try any funny stuff you'll be dead with your head rip off!" he yelled then he did the same jump scarier sound as that that phantom of kaiba. then the men ran away as so looked at us his eyes went back to normal "well I'll clean this up." he said after we asked what happened my grampa said that kaiba's men were trying to take so but falled I knew that this was not over


	4. the plot shows

**Golddens POV**

I was walking around this city looking for my mom and dad. when I was at some short of Apartment building during at night I Collapse and started crying "mommy daddy were are you!" when I was crying someone talked to me "hey their little girl why are you crying?" they asked "I lost my mommy and daddy and Aunts and uncles!" I said still crying "hey why not come inside I'm sure me and my brother can help." she said in a nice tone. as soon as I was on their couch she walked over to a door "hey tai can you please come here." she said then a teen boy walked out "yea kari." he said then he saw me and walked over "hey their kid my names tai what's your name?" he asked me "my name is goldden fazbear freadbear." I said with a sniffle. when I got a better looked at them they almost looked like my mom and uncle "so what does your parents look like?" kari asked me I grabed a pitcher of my family that we took two weeks ago. when they saw the pitcher I pointed to my mom and one of my uncles "this is my mom golden chica, this is my dad golden Freddy, this my aunt drawkill bonnie, this is my author aunt drawkill chica,this is my uncle drawkill Freddy and this is my author uncle drawkill foxy." I said "wow your mom and dad look like me and my friend tk." kari said "yea and her Aunts and uncles like like me,matt,sora and Mimi." tai said. then I yanwd "you look tiered why don't you sleep with us then tomorrow we'll get our friends to help look for your family." kari said I shock my head as soon as tai opened his door a little yellow dinasor walked out "hey tai I hired some talking when I woke up who are taking to?" he asked then a white cat came out of know were "they were talking to this little girl here." she said "oh this is gatomon and agumon." kari said after that we all went to bed I slept on the couch. the next day we'er at a park we meat up with some people "oh this must be the little girl you told us she is so cut!" said a teen girl with pink hair that looked like my aunt drawkill chica "hey did you notice her bear ears on her head?" said a girl that looked like my author aunt drawkill bonnie then they looked at my head "hey why do you have those?" asked a orenged haired boy "well me and my family are robots made to intend kids at our pizzeria but unlike my mom and dad I was borne like a human." I said. after that we split up me, kari and yoli were in a group tk, davies and ken were in another group tai matt and sora were in one and the rest were in groups we looked every where but no sing we meate backup at a sranged house "well no luck and it almost noon we've tryed our beats." cody said then someone grabbed mse "hey let her go mummymon!" tk yelled as I looked up I saw a man wering all blue and a woman wering all red had me "not a chance you brats we have plans with this girl so..." then she was stopped by something jumping on her."uncle drawkill foxy!" I yelled then mummymon dropped me as my dad grabbed him by the neck and threw him "daddy!" I ran to him and hug his leg "good to see your still OK now let the adults take care of this bad guys." my dad said then drawkill Freddy shout fire at them "let's get out of here!" said mummymon after they leffed my mom,aunt drawkill chica and bonnie came run tords us "goldden your OK thank god!" my mom said as she huged me with my dad.

 **Tai's POV**

as soon as it was over goldden was happy to be back with her family but my dubbel looked at with a angery expression "its not over yet we still have this guys who had her first." he said then goldden ran in front of him "no they were helping me look for you please a don't hurt them!" she said then golden Freddy put his hand on drawkill Freddy's solder "shes right they did help her." then he turns to us "hello my names is golden Freddy freadbear but just call me golden Freddy this my wife golden chica freadbear this drawkill Freddy, bonnie,chica and foxy. and I want to say thank you for helping my daughter." he said. he looked like tk in a golden suit with a purple bowtie and small top hat golden chica looked like kari like golden Freddy she also had the same stile except was wharen a bissnes skirt. the drawkills were the most coolest ones drawkill Freddy was wharen a brown suit that looked sitchup he had weird thins on his fingertips and two tanks on his back on his arms niere his armpits were small tips that looked sharp like golden Freddy he had a bowtie and small top hat but black. drawkill chica looked like Mimi she had a T-shirt that had four tares on the sides near her breast and orange Shorts on her arm were tanted yellow metal that looked like bird bones her hair was yellow too and she had a bib that said " **let's kill** " on it. drawkill bonnie looked like sora in a suit that was like drawkill Freddys but purple she had big gloves on because I said gloves mean that she just took them off she also had rabbit ears too and her hair was a drak purple. drawkill foxy looked the coolest he was in a cool looking torn up Pirate suit he had fox ears and instead of his left hand it was a big hook that was dubbel baladded he also had an eye patch on his head "nice to meet you let's talk some where much better." ken said. we went to a restaurant that was close by "so tell us about you guys." Cody said "well we are animatronics that are alive and can have kids without building one." golden Freddy said "me and golden chica have powers we can teleport seand messages and can control people but one thing that I can do but she can't is when I reach a breaking point and lose control I .." then he stop and look away "hey you don't have to say it." kari said "well as you saw I can control fire from my hands my wife here can cut thurog anything drawkill foxy is fast and does the same thing." drawkill Freddy said before drawkill foxy interrupted "and this beautiful lasis that I call a wife can crush anything with no trubble." "so you and drawkill bonnie are married?" matt asked "yes we are." drawkill bonnie said "and you and drawkill Freddy are the same?" Mimi asked "yup and expecten." she said "aww that nice you guys are going to have a kid." Mimi said drawkill Freddy smiled "yup soon I'll to be a pap bear." he said then Joe asked a good question "where are you guys staying?" then I had idea "hey why not golden chica and drawkill Freddy stay with me and kari and golden Freddy with tk and drawkill foxy and bonnie with sora and matt and drawkill chica with mimi?" they all looked at echother "that sonds good to us is it good with you guys splitting up?" matt asked "golden Freddy I say its a good with me its up to you." drawkill foxy said "yea but goldden will stay with me is that OK honey?" he asked golden chica she shock her head then we all went home.

 **Matt's POV**

when me and drawkill foxy got to my place we watch TV "so were is you parents?" he asked me I took a deep breath "my dad at work and my mom lives some where elas with tk." I said "so you are his brother to then." he said "yea and I gusse that you didn't like that golden Freddy got married so soon?" I said "well that and being married first." "hey I saw some thing coming out of golden Freddys jacket what was it?" he just sat their "its something that reminds us of who we were and what happened to us before we were like this." he said then he looked at me "please never asked about our past please it's paing full." before I cued asked why the door opened it was my dad "sorry I'm late matt but I got a few days off from work." he said then he saw drawkill foxy "who are you?" he said in a aggressive tone " hey no need to get aggressive dad this is drawkill foxy. " then foxy got up and walked over to my dad "nice to meatch you sir." after some experiencing my dad ask why were they credited "that is none of your bissnes that is something that hunted us for years and we sitl have never recovered from it." drawkill foxy said in a sad tone something is fishy and that paper in golden Freddys suit has the answers.

 **Tks POV**

When we were inside my mom was at the computer "hey mom I brought some friends that will stay with us." then my mom turned around "well OK that's...that's..." then golden Freddy interdictions himself and goldden "why hello my name is golden Freddy and this is my daughter goldden." then goldden said hi "well nice to meatch you too." my mom said I knew this was a good sing

 **No ones POV**

to no ones notice that they were being watch by something "so why again do we just whatch them?" Dr eggman asked the broken animatronic rabbit turned to him and said in a wrsap voice that had some static "because we _we_ **we** have to _ **to**_ _to_ **to** make shier that those little basterds keep falling fo.. _ **for our trap**_ that will let us win." he said as he leand forded a human heart came out of his cheast "you drop something sir." said a blonde man "thank you but its useless to me now **now."** when the two men left the room this monster tuned "nightmares come to me!" he yelled then seven pair of eyes appeared "yes sir?" one asked "its time that you and the new digidesten have to talk again." "yes sir." then they disappeared "soon they will know why you shouldn't mess with me the purple guy." then he left the room to rest.

 **Freddy fazbears POV**

as I sit next to bonnie we looked up at the sky with chris and sonic then we heard a sound "what was that?" Chris asked then somepeopl landed on me and bonnie when we saw who it was is we were happy "candy sparky!" we yelled "oh Freddy I'm so happy to see you." candy said candy looked like a preteen girl that had blue hair with a white line she had cat ears on her head sparky was her sister she had brown hair and dog ears. candy was my wife and she had a belly but she not fat but with my child sparky was bonnies wife she was to scared to try yet to have a kid "Chris sonic this my wife candy and her sister and wife to bonnie sparky." I said after we got back to Chris's houes Chris's mom who was visiting from work asked why candy had a belly "well I forgotten to tell you but we are able have children like humans." I said "so that means that your going to have a kid?" Chris asked "yup I'm happy for my sis." sparky said after that sparky was playing with cream and foxy and chica were talking to candy "so Freddy why don't you come and help me with this." said Chris's grampa when we got out to his car we were in the city "so what did you what?" I asked him "well tails was haven trubble with stuff and I though you might help a lot." he said when we got to tails's workshop the place was a pigsstye tools everywhere andplane parts scattered allover. tails was fixing his plane I think it's called the xtornado "same this place is way to messey I mean it's really heard to move in here anyway what did you need tails?" I said "well Freddy I was going to go and ask you about that guy called purple guy." he said "what's to say he was an evil man who lead me and my friends to our deaths then s few years later he came back we tried to catch him but he thought we were trying to stuff him in a suit.. hehe poor basterd didn't know that the old springlock suit was in bad shape when he put the same thing on it crouched him in seconds our friends the shadow animatronics took him to the old place. we thought that it was over that we were free but now he's still alive and now even more dangerous I don't what to do anymore but to stay clam for my friends since I'm the lider of the Small group." I said "hey it's fine their is nothing that is too bad and too big if you have your friends with you." tails said I sighed "let's hope that your right about this." I said as I looked out the window.

 **mangel's POV**

"you told them about our past Fred you ideot why the hell did you did this you bloody morroen!" I yelled at the top of my lugns if I had any "babs just calm down he has the right to man sometimes your so aggressive becieds you did the same thing." bon said he was right "sorry toy Freddy." I said when I said that takato,henry and rika walked over to us "so tomorrow we have school so please stay at our houses." henry said. after three weeks I notched that rika was looking sad I asked her what's the matter she said it's nothing "you can't lie to me what's making you go in the dumps." I said "well I being bullied at school and I'm trying to not listene to them but I keep failing." when she said that I really got mad the next day at her school I went though the vents and into the ceiling when some girls were saying mean things to rika I brock through the ceiling.

 **Rika's POV**

when the same girls who been bullying me showed up I knew that they won't stop "what's up digislut why are you still here we though we told..." then mangel came out of the ceiling and said some creepy stuff in a prerecorded voice "hello their kids _help me_ and welcome to the pirate cove _can't escape please help_ here you'll have so much fun as **we rip you in shreds** as we sail a cross the seven sea's **we'll rip you intestates out of your stumic** come and viste my brother who will **take a big chunck out of your motherfucking head** who will tale story's of our adventures _join us in_ **DEATH** so have fun here at Freddy fread and fazbear pizza _**hahahahahahaha!"**_ When she said that the girls ran screaming "what was that?" I asked "that was my programming malfunctioning with a hit of my dead soul now those girls will leave you alone." she said with a smile I smiled back "thanks my friend." I said.

 **Yoli's POV**

I'm glad that ken joined me at my houes as we watch TV I heard a noise in my room as I walked to my door and opened it standing right in front of me was a nightmare virson of ken he had tears and little bears on him that looked tarfinen he had sharp fingers and teeth. he looked at me "welcome to your nightmare I'll be your monster for the eveing.." before he could finish his sentence our digimon attacked him he then chaged at me he was fast but not fast enough after we caught him the phone rangend "hello?" I asked "hey it's me Izzy me Cody and Davies caught some nightmare virsons of us they told us that one is with you." he said"yea he's down let's bring them to school so we can get some answers. " I said. **a few minutes later** every one was their "OK who are you and what is your job!" drawkill Freddy yelled "we are nightmare animatronics made by the purple guy he told us that this guys were evil so we went back to time and tried to kill them but I killed his brother nightmare bonnie killed that guys parents and plushtrap killed your small friend's dad we replaced the memories to change our selfes." he said "you monsters the purple guy lied to you you killed inacent people!" golden Freddy yelled "what but but...if...you..oh god what have we done." said nightmare Freddy him and this friends started crying then looked at ken nightmare bonnie looked at Izzy and plushtrap looked at Cody "go ahead and destroy us we don't deserve to live." he said "no eventhoug you took people we loved you were just trying to do as you were told by you dad but now you see the truth come with us and stop him we can forget the past and make a futcher." ken said Izzy and Cody agreed "now me and nightmare chica can stop pretending to listing to the crazy basterd." said a voice then what looked like a boy and girl came from no where "I'm a nightmare and this is my bried nightmare chica we were trying to get them to stop now that they did we are now your new friends." he said looks like this is another adventure for us.

 **Joey's POV**

"hey sis it's me how you doing?" I asked my sister "fine I'm just a little sad that the surgery didn't went well I was hoping to see your face again bro." she said in a very sad ton that had a hint of crying I was about to cry when I heard a familiar voice saying "I can help you with that." it was shadow Freddy "you can then please do it I'll do anything." I said to him he gave me a smile "oh you don't have to do anything I'm just doing this because we're friends." he said then he hooverd to my sister and place his hand on her face "their now you can see again." then my sister gasped "bro I can see!" she said she was stating to cry of joy I was about to do the same "thank you sf your a good whatever you are." he smiled "well I need your advice." he said "and what is is?" I asked as I was hugging my sis "well I've been thinking about asking SB if she's OK on trying to have a child." "then just ask her she is your wife." I told him he smiled and then teleported. man what a strange guy.

 **springtrap's POV**

me and yugi when to the place of the man how tried to steal. me as we went up the elevator then we were in a lab we saw men on the floor dead "what the hell happened here?!" I yelled we followed the bodies to a room inside of it was kaiba on the floor bleeding bad but still alive "kaiba what happened?!" yugi yelled "we need to get him to the hospital now!" I yelled. after we took him to the hospital I took the scarcity footage of last night "OK here's he is then he turns around and backup slowly now something come too frame it looks like..." no it can't be no no no "what is it what that thing?" joey asked "it can't be we killed him years ago how the hell is he still alive this is horrabel this is bad this is bad." I said "I take it that is the purple guy." tèa said I shock my head we are now in hell

 **Kari's POV**

as I was walking out of my room I saw that goldden had visit us she was on drawkill Freddy asleep as I turned around I saw that golden chica left a note that said "dear kari and tai me and golden Freddy left on a daite please be careful not to wake up our daughter." when I was walking back to my room I saw a newspaper that said " **fifteen kids missing at Freddy fazbears pizzeria** " the date said 1987. I grabbed it and took it to my room as I read it it said " **family pizzeria Freddy fazbears is under police sherch for fifteen kids that whent missing yesterday during a birthday party police believed that a employe dress in a costom that looked like one of the mascots and lead them somewhere no evidents were found yet here are pitchers of the kids**." then photos of the kids showed next to the bold words nine of them looked young the last six looked like me, tk, tai, sora, matt and Mimi "oh my god I have tk show this to the others now." I said to my self after getting everyone excepted the animatronics. I showed everyone the paper "holy crap this means that our friends is our dead self!" Mimi yelled " almost all." said a voice behind us. It was golden Freddy and he looked like he been through hell "now that you know I'll tell you the sad story." he said "back in 1987 a man in a costom lead us to the back now our brothers and friends aka tai, matt, sora, and mimi didn't like this idea but I got them to go anyway when we were in the back that bastered tourchered us to death then a old puppet brought us to life he said that if we killed the nightgareds we can be free it then the shadows told us he was lieing to use after that we were rebuilt to look like us but older." he said then he started crying "its all my fault that we're are dead." then the rest of the gane came "shh no it's not my love it's all of ours." golden chica said after we talk we all whent home golden chica whent with tk and golden Freddy. I hope that this will be the end of our fighting.

 **Dr eggman's POV**

about nine weeks ago I've meet this other villains by this monster he promises us that we'll rule our worlds together but he never said what he whanted "sir I know that you said that we'll win agents our enemy's powers but you never said what you get out of this." I said he looked at me "well my good doctor **what I get is rev** _enge on those fucking_ _ **robots that are**_ hunted by the kids from all your guys woulds I did it in a few minutes **you you you** _should not wory if I may betray you_ _ **after this I'll be abeal to**_ rest in my own home. but re...re... _re...re..._ _ **re...re...**_ **re...** remember to have a nice day... _ **sorry about that this internal tuimb can some time speak and I hate it."**_ he said "anyway its time for part two." I said "good now **DO IT OR I'LL RIP YOUR YOUR HEAD OFF** sorry it I'll try not to do that last part but just do now."


	5. the show starts now

as all the animatronics were still trying to get home as they were talking with their friends they heard a familiar sound the same portals that took them away not just sucked them up but their new friends too.

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

as I looked around I saw that we're back home but our friends were with us too "holy crap endo wake up!" puppet yelled. even though it was yelling it's good to see all my friends again "so this is endy the endoskelaton? yoil asked " yup thank god that she was just turned off." I said. about three hours later we've asked the nightmares what is going on here "Fitz Smith aka the purple guy gathered up all your enemies to distorty you but he needed time so he sent you guys to their worlds and hope that you'll be trying to kill eachother." nightmare said " but instead we've all became friends. " joey said "yes and we've have eighteen souls." he said wait eighteen souls that's not right "what do you mean eighteen souls theirs only seventeen." I said thank god that goldden was asleep in her room. "do you remember your body's creater victor?" he asked "well yes!" "well he had a daughter that died in the same place at the same time but by different hands." nightmare chica said "wait what happened to her?" Freddy asked " she was fallowing her friends older siblens to a place where they keap the old freadbear springlock suits one was missing and the one that was still there was the first freadbear when they shut the door then grabbed her and put her in his moth to scare her but his mouth clap down on her she lost here frontal lob then they stuff her in a chest to hide here body and buried to hide the eveadens but what they didn't know that she had friends that define death she became a living nightmare." nightmare Freddy said "so that means that nightmare chica is another dead kid but died with no one knowing how you died and that know one tried to look for you?" Chris asked then nightmare chica looked down "yes." she said now we know her past so their was a bit of 87 that happened during the same time we've died.

 **Kari's POV**

so our friends found out that all that time those mouths were just three hours, we were told that the place was closed for a few days so they showed us around or more like endo and goldden did the others were fixing them self's "and in here is where we live and take beaks during bissnes hours the only humans who's allowed to enter is victor and john the owner of this place also our friends mike shmit , jaermy fizjaeralds,scott cawthon, and Mary may they are the night gardeds that know the secret of them." she said we were told that goldden didn't know about her family being hunted by kids who were killed in 1987 "here is were you guys will stay please bear in mind that if you want anything then just come ask us unless it during business hours." endo said "and why's that?" gatomon said " because that'll be a huge problem for us then it mite late out the mess more." endo said then foxy came running, man he was fast by the time he got to us was less then a few seconds. "so how are ye landlobers doing?" he said in a thick pirate actsent "oh we're fine just a little worryed about our friends and family." takato said.

 **Golden chica's POV**

as we were done fixing our parts that were damage a little golden Freddy set foxy to check on our friends "at you have nothing to worry about!" he said then he ran off to them. I grabbed NY husband's hand as we were heading towards our stage we heard a phone go off Fred answered it "hello? oh hey sir yes we're fine what you're saying that your arm is being pull behind your back by the mayor that we've got to play for his daughter's birthday party yea it's OK I'll tell them hey before you hang up can you get victor and come here we have something to show you k bye." he said then sighed after hanging up "fuck man that little bitch is the worst she never is nice to anyone especially to goldden." he said. after we've told everyone the news john and victor came in "OK what's the thing you have to show us." victor said then him and john saw our "gust" "ummm may I ask who are they or did you guys dress some endoskelatons in your costumes to look like people? " john asked after we've told them our story except the nightmares witch they asked to be left out john and Victor started laughing "for the love of god that has to be one of the most stouped thing that guy have done!" john said he would have said bastered but their was kids with us. and we've now had to get ready for the show our friends want to our living area to stay for the day.

 **Tk's POV**

we were just sitting in this beautiful room it has a kitchen, living room, a hallway that lead to their rooms, a dining room, and then the exist as we were watching TV goldden and boonie walked in and said hi to use "hey tk Kari have golden Freddy or chica told you guys how much they love goldden here?" he asked "um yes they did." I said "well have they told you the story of her endo head was broken whine no else knew about her?" then Frances stood up "wit what?!" she yelled "well you see when the puppet that brought us back he took over foxys mined then he hurt her when we got thing out of him he felt tareboul about hurting her but golden Freddy knew I wasn't his fault but him and golden chica stayed in the back thinking want to do." **a few months earlier** "what are going to do she not waking up she needs a new endo head but john doesn't know about our daughter." golden chica said crying golden Freddy looked at the door then got up his eyes were black and white "honey what are you doing?" she asked him but he didn't answered her he just walked out the door. when he was walking to John's office some kids looked scared off his look one kid asked why he was looking like that "because I'm doing something that might be a bad idea." he said. now he would only talk to the kids in his prerecorded voice but instead he said it in his real voice he then knock on the office door "come in!" he heard then he was in John's office " may I help you sir?" john said as he was Turing around to look at who had interred his office "huu golden Freddy what the hell is this thing doing hwere and not walking outside with the reast?" he said then golden talked to him in his real voice "I tell you later but now I need your help." he said then leading him to the back with golden chica and goldden "honey your back!" she said then she was shocked to see john "sir what are you doing here?" she said "first off why are you guys talking king different voices and who's that girl?!" He said

"this is our daughter and she needs your help or she'll never wake up." golden Freddy said "wait you have a daughter?!" john yelled then after they told him he then called Victor to fix goldden after that she was fine she didn't hate foxy and john and victor knew their secret. **the peasant** then bonnie walked out as goldden walked back in the room when she did we all just looked at her "what is their something wrong?" she asked "nono bonnie just told us a story about you." I said I knew that we were getting coleser to our new friends.


	6. The end

as freadbear and friends were done with shows for a wile the nightmares had told them that fitez and their enemies well soon attack them "so we'll attack first and stop them for good!" drawkill Freddy said "good idea that fool didn't think of that so well you guys help us?" nightmare asked their friends "sure and since we have the emeralds with us I can go super." sonic said "good now here's the plain the ones who can fight will go the rest will stay here a defeated Incas they try to attack here." golden Freddy said. when everyone was ready nightmare made a portal to fite "here we go guys!" nightmare freadbear said then they teleported to a strange bileden "here we are guy the finale fight!" tk said "oh and **what a surprise** _and I do mean it_ _ **you just ruined every thing**_ the plain is ruing and now you'll pay for it!" yelled the purple guy "ho ho ho don't worry about them they are nothing compare to our might!" eggman said. then the digimon digvolv and sonic whent super thank to the emeralds "alright then it's time to die!" springtrap yelled then the finale battle began.

 **Meanwhile at the pizzeria**

"dame it man I wish we could help them fight." joey said "well we can't but hey we're helping in a way thought." nightmare chica said "why are you still here though I mean you can fight." Chris said "well I'm going to tell my father about what happened to me." she said "and tell me what may I ask?" said victor.

 **Back to the battle**

"No we're losing the fight no no no if **you think I'll stand for this then...** " Was all purple guy could say before nightmare punched him "alright we're almost won this guys keep fighting don't stop for anything!" Freddy yelled then he grabbed eggman and knock him out "nova blast!" said greymon then it destroyed a wall and hit mummymon and his friend "yea good hit!" tai said with exsitmeant "nonono **nonono you you little shits you can't win you can't beat me** _I came so close to defeating you_ _ **but now ..."**_ Purple guy then looked at drawkill Freddy

 **Back at the pizzeria**

"daddy please believe me I'm still you little girl but remember my friends older siblings well they killed me with the first freadbear robot." nightmare chica said "how do I know your not lieing to me?" victor asked "daddy please I remember the day you took me too the zoo and that you said that I looked like a monkey." she said near tears "then then you're telling the truth no one elas knew that!" Victor said then huged his daughter that he lost long ago.

 **back to the now ended fight**

" **So now what destroy me?"** fitez asked them "no since you can't move any more then you're going to jail." golden Freddy then they whent back to the pizzeria and saw victor and nightmare chica hugging "so I guess we won then." yugi said "yea so if you guys don't mind going back to the rooms wail we get the cops to take old fitez here to prison." golden chica said. so about a few minutes later after the police had token fitez away for good golden Freddy called a small meeting "so now that it's finally over I think it's time to..." then goldden pop out of nowhere and yelled "let's party!" "yea that." golden Freddy said as he patted his daughter's head "yea let's rock'n roll guys!" bon said then they had a big party that was so awesome that even the phantoms who just thought that they were just tools to springtrap even though he finally got them to became real that they had fun. "so now what you guys don't have a home and you're too scary for kids." Fred said to nightmare "well we'll still be here as gardens of this place." he said then nightmare chica walked out to them "I'm so happy that we're all good friends anyway let's get inside we're about to take the pitcher to remember this day." she said. "alright everyone ready?" john said him and Victor didn't whent to be in the pitcher so they just took them "we're ready lad!" Foxy said "OK 1...2...3!" john the took the pitcher. after that everyone was about to go home "thank you for helping us and being our friends remember you're always welcome here at Freddy's." golden Freddy said then everyone was gone.

 **About 10 years later**

as their old friends came back as adults they found them selfs in a back room when they looked near the door they saw a little girl with fox ears and tale and they were the same colour as her hair purple "why hello their little girl we're looking for our friends golden Freddy and all." said Chris. then before she could say anything someone picked her up "there you are sweetheart I was worryed for a sec." said what looked like drawkill foxy but more human and less scary stuff the he saw everyone "I can't believe my eyes guys it's been a long time I'm so happy to see you again." he said "drawkill foxy you look so kid friendly." matt said "daddy are these guys your friends?" the girl asked him "why yes guys this is my daughter sunkiss fox she is my and well use to be drawkill bonnie." he said "so can we see the rest of the gane?" yugi asked after everyone saw each other but one goldden "hey where's goldden?" kari asked then a fully grown goldden walked in "hey mom dad adventure freadbear is now asleep so now what did you say?" she ask then saw here old friends "guys it's been a long time." she said "yes it has." said the once springtrap who's now springbonnie "anyway we just came by to say hi since it been is long." joey said then the once phantom chica now know as dream chica was holden a rabbit boy baby "and we all made families as well." she said then after the fist everyone whent home.

 **Holy mole now that was awesome but don't worry I'm going to make a new story about them later but now I think we're done here so**

 **THE END**


End file.
